ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 326 (22nd March 1988)
Plot Simon returns from his holiday. Tom offers Darren the community hall for an African culture evening. Donna faces Simon and is confused by his signals. Sue prepares for her baby's imminent arrival. Pat catches up with Simon. Donna tries to find out where she stands with Simon but he will not listen to her. Den tells Pete he is selling The Vic, surprising him. Willmott-Brown signs Ian and Barry up to disco at The Dagmar for £30; Kathy thinks the pair are being underpaid. Ian walks in on Darren's "African culture" plans and learns it is actually going to be a pornography show. Duncan asks Tom if he can book the community hall one day for his lent community discussion group. He also asks if he can move some things over to the hall and Tom lets him, so gives him his spare keys for access. Magda is pleased to see Simon back. He is also pleased to see her. Darren sells tickets for his pornography show to Arthur and Pete. Pauline suspects they are up to something and vows to find out what it is. Customers complain to Pauline about Mary and how she runs the launderette. Pauline tries to help Mary realise she needs to improve her work. Dr Legg learns his sister's husband has died. Donna walks into The Dagmar to find Magda with Simon. Dot and Duncan head into the community hall to get a sneak peak at what Darren is going to be hosting. They go to unknowingly play a pornographic film but Darren rushes in and stops them from viewing it before they are able to. Ian searches for Elizabeth in The Dagmar and finds her with other men. He tries to take her away from them but she tells him he cannot boss her about. Kathy confronts Willmott-Brown over how much he is paying Barry and Ian for their disco services. Willmott-Brown invites Kathy for a drink and asks her to be a barmaid for him. She agrees to consider his offer. Donna talks with Simon over the affection he showed Magda. Simon invites her to The Dagmar in the evening for a drink. Guizin packs Sue's clothes for her ready for when she has to go into hospital. Darren's pornography night is a hit with the men. Dot remarks on how few men are in The Vic. Magda meets Simon at The Dagmar and they argue. She walks off and Donna walks in. Simon upsets Donna and she leaves. Magda goes to leave but Simon puts his hand on hers before she can. Tom goes to see what is going on at the community hall. Dot then follows and faints when a stripper throws her knickers at her face. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Darren - Gary McDonald *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lofty - Tom Watt *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Den - Leslie Grantham *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Tom - Donald Tandy *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Barry - Gary Hailes *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Mary - Linda Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Colin - Michael Cashman Guest cast *Elizabeth - Lucy Bayler Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Community Hall Notes *This is the seventh episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the "duff-duffs") indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'There's whispers about Den selling up. Where's that going to leave me? Right up the Swanee.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,300,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes